Pursuing a Goddess
by silence00
Summary: From the beginning, how the main character discovers her, befriends her, and finally, does something no one else has ever done in history: marries her.


| Pursuing a Goddess |  
  
| Written by Eric, aka [AeroShamu] |  
  
| Suggested Rating: PG-13 |  
  
A/N: I've been away from fanfiction for way too long now, and I just thought it might be nice if I decided to write something. My Hamtaro fic (Forever) has been annoying me, (not so sure how to end it) and I decided I should probably take a break from Hamtaro. I've always loved HM, I've played the first and second GB games, the N64 one, and finally, I've also managed to get the ROM for HM:FOTM. It's really fun, and when I found out that you could marry the Goddess, I was interested. I've never been able to actually "see" the goddess before in any other game, and well, I just wanted to write a fic on it. And WHOA. Why in hell do her eyes keep crossing? I'm going to ignore that completely as I write this fic.  
  
Also, if you see some differences to the game, don't flame me for it. It's my fic, and I want him to dig up rocks. Not hit them with hammers.  
  
Whew. One of my longest Author's Notes yet.  
  
| Chapter One: Jack's First Day on the Job |  
  
He felt very lost. He had just accepted a big job. He was going to be a farmer. The large plot of farmland and the shack there was passed on down to him with an old pen-pal he had, an old man who had died recently. After confirming that Jack was the one to inherit this plot of weeds and stones, the mayor just left Jack to himself, who was stunned by the experience. He was used to living in the city. His father was a doctor, and his mother was a secretary. When Jack told them he was leaving the house, they were quite surprised that he was going to be a farmer.  
  
"But I don't know how to farm! What am I supposed to do?" Jack suddenly yelled. He looked at his land. There were tree stumps, and huge stones embedded into the earth. There were weeds. A LOT of weeds. Jack was used to living in the city, and he had no idea how he would work this land into a farm. Jack stepped on a clean part of the soil a little bit, and pushed it a bit. It was bouncy, almost.  
  
"Hey! Are you the new farmer in town?" yelled a voice behind him.  
  
Jack turned, and faced a burly man with brown, straight hair. He had bulging muscles all over himself, and he had a towel over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"Speak up! My name's Zack, and I'm your shipper. I'll be your main man; I'll buy all your crop and produce that you can come up with at 5:00 each day. Got it?" Zack yelled.  
  
"Okay, that's great. Hey Zack. Can you tell me where to start? I don't know what to do."  
  
Zack looked at him oddly. "What? You never worked on a farm before?"  
  
The new farmer nodded slowly.  
  
"Then why the hell did you take this job?" The shipper almost glared at him angrily.  
  
"I've lived in the city for a long time. How could I not take the job? The old man who used to run this farm was my good friend. Besides, I had nowhere else to go."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm no farmer. Don't expect me to help you much. There are plenty of places you can visit. Take a look at the Green Ranch. It's a farm that specializes on animals. And if you want to grow some crop, it would be a good idea to go to the marketplace to get some seed. There's this one store, forgot the name, but they will sell you some cabbage and the like. I think they have a botanist there too."  
  
Jack nodded, trying to write this all in his head.  
  
"It would be a good idea to start cleaning up your soil though. There are weeds and rocks all over it."  
  
Okay. the farmer knew what he was going to do right away, at least. He knew the obvious: He would have to get to work pulling the weeds, digging up the stones, and removing the tree stumps. Jack sighed deeply, and turned around, looking at the shack that was now his own. The wooden walls were rotting due to being wet for long periods of time. Jack's new humble abode at least had a refridgerator, a table and a bed. Not even a TV. He walked on the splintery wooden floor over to the closet, where he managed to find a shovel. He dragged it to what used to be a farming area, and shoveled up an enormous weed.  
  
It was only a couple hours when Jack became sore all over his body from the work. He had managed to remove a small portion of the weeds and rocks. Pathetic, compared all the land that Jack owned. Jack was sweaty, had cramps all over his body, yet he still worked. Sweat dripped down his face, and onto the ground. He was currently working at getting a tree stump out of the ground.  
  
| 3:00 AM, Past midnight |  
  
Jack finally collapsed after nearly cleaning up his entire plot of land. His face was red, his legs so sore that it pained him horribly just to stand. He was extremely thirsty. But he had done it. Jack looked at his land. It was beautiful. The ground was ALL brown soil. Jack smiled at the look of it, but when he started to walk back to his shack, he saw a man in white standing next to him, and then running towards him.  
  
As Jack took a look at him up close, he realized it was the town doctor.  
  
"Hey, new farmer. You aren't supposed to work that hard. You look extremely tired. This is just your first day. Take a break now and then!"  
  
The doctor helped the limp figure into the correct standing position.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"We need to get you to my house. You're most likely sick. Tommorow morning, you will be out. Haven't you ever run a lot before, and went to sleep? You know, when you wake up, you are all sore..."  
  
The doctor droned on and on, as Jack's vision began to falter as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep as he followed the doctor on the yellow path to the town.  
  
| -=- |  
  
But it didn't take him long for Jack to snap out of his sleepiness. He had managed to walk straight into a tree.  
  
"Ow! Huh? Where am I?" he spoke to himself.  
  
He was in the middle of a forest. The doctor was nowhere in sight. He must have walked off track. Jack sighed deeply, and limping, he dragged himself forwards, not know where he was headed. But he could hear a rustling of water, and that is what he wanted most currently. His throat was rough and parched.  
  
After some walking, he found himself at a clearing. There was a light blue, reflective pond, and a cave to the left of it. There was a waterfall, too. Jack got on his knees, and began to drink from the pond. The water was fresh, and cleaned off his lips.  
  
But what surprised him most, was the blinding flash of light that came soon after. Jack couldn't see where the light was coming from at first, but the light faded away, revealing something much more interesting.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Jack looked up on all fours at a turquoise-haired girl in a white, floating dress. She was levitating, standing in midair. Her body illuminated the darkness he was enveloped in. She looked down upon scratched-up Jack, and frowned slightly at the wretched looking figure on the ground.  
  
Jack, staring at her eyes, taking in her beauty, exhaled deeply. "Who... are... you?"  
  
The shining girl, who looked as if she was about the same age as Jack looked at him sceptically. "I'm the Harvest Goddess." Her angelic voice echoed softly. "You aren't supposed to drink the water in the pond where my spirit resides, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack said quickly. He got onto his feet. "I must look like a mess," he murmured.  
  
"Jack, you were working too hard today," the Goddess claimed "a matter of fact"ly.  
  
"W-wait. How do you know my n-" [name?]  
  
"I'm the Harvest Goddess. I know these sorts of things. Who do you think I am, an ordinary human?"  
  
Jack was slightly insulted by this, and replied. "We aren't ordinary. We all have troubles of our own," Jack argued, limping.  
  
The Goddess lightly smiled. "Okay. Whatever. Either way, you need to be cleaned up. You're in horrible condition."  
  
With that, the Goddess drifted slowly over to Jack, and settled her feet on the ground, sending the grass rippling outward. "Hold my hand," she ordered.  
  
Jack did so. Her hand was soft and solid, and nearly human. And when he touched her, he felt his hand being clasped against hers like a vacuum. She closed her eyes, and held her head up high. He felt the ground below him appear to be moving towards the place where she was lightly standing. He felt her healing magic enter him. On his toes, he felt himself pulling back together. His bones shifted into their ordinary positions, and the scratches on his body faded away. His hair, shifted from "tangly mess" to "straight, and normal." Jack no longer felt sore, and suddenly got a burst of energy. Then, he let go, exhaling deeply. A bright shockwave blew the weeds and flowers nearby outward.  
  
Jack looked at her, replenished with energy. "Wow."  
  
The Harvest Goddess just smiled softly, and gave him some last advice. "I'm not going to do this again for you. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Yeah," Jack exhaled. "Of course."  
  
And then, the Harvest Goddess faded away into the air, leaving Jack amazed and confused at the same time.  
  
| (A/N): Lovage? Likage? Dislikage? Deletage? I really want some reviewage, so uh... review. Please? | 


End file.
